A Hotline Monster
by MouthofChayton
Summary: Tsukune only wishes to join his other mask wearing murderers and go to where the phone calls tell him to. His parents though are being a pain and sending him to a school despite his best efforts. Maybe the school won't be so bad?


50 Blessings succeeded in their quest to rid the country of russian mobster's. It was unfortunate that russia simply didn't care.

The remaining member's of 50 blessing's, all 501 of them, grew tireless in the coming days. There was no russian mobster's, no pesky phone calls, nobody to hurt.

It was in 2000 that the calls returned. It turns out the fan's fiasco was not in vain. They wanted to get the phone calls back, but they didn't account for the fact that they would be dead before they returned.

The phone calls began with this, "There's more than just russian mobster's."

The member number swiftly grew as the member's of 50 Blessings no longer remained in only america. They spread all over the world killing mobs and gangs wherever they could find them.

Their latest country… is japan.

* * *

Tsukune Aono (Aka: Max the Deer) is a highschool student below his average grade. He didn't care for his grade anymore, not since he signed up for 50 Blessings.

Failing the entrance exam once again he hoped that he would be able to finally stop going to school. Hopefully his parents would lose their will to send him to school if he kept this up, then he'd be able to follow through on the phone calls.

He nearly laughed before he went home at the pitying looks his former classmate's were giving him. They didn't understand the danger that were the Yakuza, the Derfling, or the raving gangs that prowled the streets. They never would.

He returned home hoping for the best news his parents could give.

They only gave looks of disappointment and the same pitiful comments of "try again next year."

He sighed as he went up to his room. The only one in the family that understood him was Kyoko. She of course was also in 50 Blessings, under the name Ruby the Robin.

He was about to open his personal laptop to skype her when he heard his name called.

"Tsukune! Tsukune!"

He hurried down, "Yeah mom what is it?"

His mom jumped him as soon as he walked through the door to the living room.

"We've had wonderful news!" His dad was adjusting his tie proudly in the back ground.

His mother was crying tears of joy as his dad explained the situation. "Yeah your old man here just happened to run into someone today," He flashed a high school entry form "and it turned out he was a lucky five!"

Tsukune groaned as the form fluttered to the ground as his parents danced. He picked it up and looked at it. Yokai Academy.

"Thanks to me you get to go to school after all!" His dad said proudly as he tangoed with his mother.

"You got this off the street?!" He worked so hard to fail every entry exam and to put up with every school year and this happens.

"Oh i'm so happy!" His mother was nearly screaming in joy,"Now we don't have to wait a year to try again!" They weren't supposed to try again.

* * *

He packed his essentials. His toothbrush, razor and his mask. It was a white tail deer mask. Nobody around would recognize it in Japan. He couldn't wait to put it on and clear a building or two.

He was on the bus to the school thinking these thoughts when he was interrupted by the driver.

"Hey kid…" Tsukune realized he was alone on the bus," Are you a new student at Yokai Academy?"

"Uh yeah."

"In that case you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school you're going to."

"I can be scary when I want to…" Tsukune responded as his phone rang. He checked the number… Kyoko.

"Hey there little robin!"

"Hey to you too alert deer. I spoke with your mom… She said you're going to some place called Yokai Academy, what about your plan?"

"Well I didn't get much say in the matter… You know how they are with me going to school."

"You mom rants to my parents every time you fail your entrance. Now I did some research on that school you're going to an-" She cut off.

"Hello? Kyoko?" He noticed the bus was going through a tunnel. 'Huh that's not a problem, I'll call again after we leave it.'

He called again after getting off the bus… No reception. He took note of his surroundings to see what could be causing the disturbance. He noticed the red water and the grey earth.

He leaned on a scarecrow as he observed the entirely new world.

"I'd watch my back if I were you." The bus driver spoke as Tsukune looked around. The driver then took off back through the tunnel.

Tsukune decided that waiting around would do no good and decided to try and find his way to the tall building in the distance.

* * *

He wore his deer mask during his trek through the woods. It helped him see in unpopulated areas with lots of tree's, there were a lot in Japan.

"I hope this is the right way." He commented to himself as he walked through a graveyard. His heightened sense of hearing helped him hear birds and squirrels but was no help to him when he was jumped by bats.

"Ahh!" He darted back before any of them could touch him. He kept walking despite being startled. He was more jumpy than before.

He heard something following him. He quickened his pace. It was getting closer… and higher. He looked up and saw a bat. It looked quite cute from afar.

"Aw… It was just a bat." These were his words… before a bicycle hit him in the side. He heard the bike and driver tumble away from him as he got knocked over.

"Agh… that hurt." He told nobody in particular as he tried to push himself up. Instead of putting a hand on the dirt and pushing himself up however, he put his hand on something fleshy and jumped back. A moan was heard from the girl before she apologized for crashing.

She was beautiful he could admit. He would protect that beauty from anything... like he would protect his parents and home.

He didn't know what he was doing as he tumbled forward and put his hand on the ground between her legs. He knew that that meant nothing but still fell backwards as he apologized. It was too close for anything appropriate to be presumed.

He felt a trickle of blood leak from his nostril and quickly hurried to pull his mask off.

"Oh you're bleeding!" She went into her pocket for something.

He stood still as she got a tissue, she leaned forward to block the blood or wipe it but stopped halfway.

"I can't… I shouldn't" This was getting odd,"But that smell…"

"Smell?" Tsukune sniffed. He accidently got a whiff of her hair... 'There's a lot of things going wrong but it feels right.' He liked it.

He felt his head get grabbed. She probably caught him and would hurt him or something… Hopefully anything to forget anything that just happened. "Because I'm a vampire!"

Did he miss something? He felt his neck get bit as she lowered her head to his neck. He didn't know how to feel about this.

She pulled away. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"You bit me!" He examined it as close as he could… it was on his neck so he couldn't exactly turn his head to see it. From what he could see it wasn't so bad.

"So you're going to Yokai too?" She said as she picked up her bag, acting as if nothing happened.

"Yeah it's my first year." He wanted to put his mask on… but she knew his face.

"That's great!" She smiled,"This is mine too!"

"Oh so what do you know…" He was at lost for words. This was a surreal situation.

"I have to ask… So… What do you feel about vampires?" Surreal indeed.

He hoped his next words would be accepted and taken in his best interests. "I don't have a problem with them at all. If you want to call yourself a vampire than more power to ya."

He accepted a speech about how she wasn't accepted or maybe an offer to become one but not a running and jumping hug. "Thank you!" He took it in stride… he wasn't exactly weak, he did have gangs to kill.

She was hanging off of him as she said "Well if that's the case maybe we can be friends! What do you think?"

"Yeah sure." Her face was way too close to his.

"Oh thank goodness! I was worried because I didn't have any friends here yet." She came to some sort of conclusion according to her face, hopefully that she should get off him, "My name's Moka Akashiya by the way."

"Tsukune Aono." She got off with a drop. This was going to be an eventful year.

* * *

"Well goodmorning students!" A catlike woman announced to a classroom. "If you're new here welcome to Youkai Academy! I'm Shizuka Nekonome and I'm your teacher!"

Tsukune couldn't help it. He had a thing for cats. Probably why he kept flirting with Kitty the Cat and why he owned three cats.

"Now I'm sure everyone knows this fact… but Yokai is an extremely unique school! Build specifically for monsters!"

That comment flew right over his mind… until it processed fully. "What…"

"Currently the world is under the control of humans so that makes it tough for monsters such as you and I." This was getting to be interesting. "But class… the only option you and I have is to learn how to coexist with them."

'Woah teacher… what?' He couldn't even get his hand up. Did they figure out he was a member of 50 Blessings? Where were the nearest weapons? There was he stick the teacher was holding but he wasn't sure he could get to it in time.

"And that brings us to" she pranced to the board, "our first rule! Except under special circumstances, on school grounds you must remain in your human form, everyone got that?"

Ok maybe they didn't know. He was forming a plan already. Should he run or go along with this? He knew that there was a self acclaimed vampire and the teacher had enough similarities with a cat.

"Second rule!" She moved onto the next rule, "Never ever reveal your true monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why. You will follow these rules right?"

Tsukune had to keep it cool. Maybe this was an elaborate prank show and he didn't actually have to go to school. His parents had just found it and it was a trap and he was being recorded or something… He shouldn't have worn his mask.

"Pfeh." A student next to him scoffed, "Bunch of boring rules."

Shizuka looked at her name list. "And you are… Saizo Komiya!"

"If we do happen to spot a human why not just eat him? That's what I would do anyway." He slithered an unnaturally long tongue out of his mouth.

"There's no chance of that happening because all the students and teachers are monsters." A tail popped out from under her skirt,"So no exceptions got it? You see the entire school is surrounded by a barrier that hides it. Even if a human did get through, they'd be killed immediately!"

Tsukune's book dropped and he grabbed as soon as it hit the floor. Saizo looked at him warily before saying "Say what you want but I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time."

Tsukune silently began unscrewing one of the desk legs. A voice was heard from the doorway.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" That sounded familiar.

"Oh don't worry it's alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

She stepped further into the classroom and Tsukune immediately recognized her. "Hi I'm Moka Akashiya!"

Everyone suddenly burst into conversation about her. 'If she was here before she would not have gathered as much attention' Tsukune thought as he hoped she wouldn't bring any attention to him.

Unfortunately he was jumped. "Tsukune it's you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!"

"AAH!"

* * *

Tsukune was walking through the halls alongside Moka who was hanging onto his arm. He was wearing his deer mask, hoping to blend in. 'This has to be a dream. A school filled with nothing but monsters?'

He noticed not the glares he was receiving from the other students… most male. Even as he went outside they still glared at him.

Moka ordered two drinks from the vending machine… He presumed one was for him. He went to grab his and was stopped when both their hands touched. He jumped back.

'I should be used to this.' "I'm sorry!"

"Oh you're silly!" She pushed him… A bit too strongly as he flew backwards into a pillar. It was a miracle he broke nothing but his finger. He set it back in place himself.

"I'm so sorry!"

* * *

They sat at a bench drinking what they ordered. Tsukune didn't know what he was drinking but it was good.

Moka took a deep gulp of whatever she was drinking… it had what looked to be a red fruit on it so it might be apple juice… or an apple soda thing... he didn't know he was thinking. He was drinking ginger ale or something.

"This is fun isn't it?" Moka asked suddenly. He was startled for some reason. It was just a jump out of his thoughts. He said nothing as he took a gulp himself of his drink.

'So this is a school for monster's? I guess I might fit in. I could claim to be a deer man if anyone asks.' They sat there for a few seconds… just enjoying the beverages and birds.

"Hey there sexy… Said your name was Moka Akashiya?"

Tsukune was lifted into the air by Saizo.

"No let him go!"

"So tell me… what's a smoking hot chick like you going and making friends with numbnuts like this guy?" He never got a response as he was kicked in the head by Tsukune. If there was no mask a mad glare could be seen from Tsukune.

He was thrown into the vending machine. Pop rolled around him. He could see Moka try to run over to him but get stopped by Saizo. They exchanged words and Moka ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She received no response as Tsukune got up. He could only see red mist as he threw a pop can at Saizo. It was unfortunate for Saizo to pick that Vending machine in particular to throw him as it had beams on the corners of it. Tsukune ran at Saizo with one of those beams and knocked him down. Of course it would take more than that and so he threw a kick for good measure. He didn't want to kill someone on his first day.

Moka grabbed his shoulder and they quickly ran.

* * *

"Tsukune! You could've been hurt!"

"I know… It's just… I couldn't let that guy get away with what he did." She did sound worried… Not in the way he thought she would've but in a way that was worried for his safety, not his mental state.

They looked over the school grounds from the roof.

"So what kind of monster are you? That was kind of amazing." She asked… He was the final moment. This would decide if he would stay or go. "Oh wait we're not supposed to talk about that are we? Sorry nevermind you don't have to tell me!"

"I already know what you are since you told me you were a vampire."

"Oh I know… But then I didn't know that was a rule here!"

"You don't look like a vampire very much."

"Well not right now but…" Deerman or not deerman,"Look."

"Oh a necklace… What of it?"

"This is a rosario. If I took it off I would turn into my true form… a terrifying vampire."

"Huh. So can you take it off so I can see?"

"No it's a charm so I don't turn into that. I can't take it off myself even."

"Well I'm sure you're not much different without it." He was suddenly glomped by Moka.

"Oh I knew you'd understand! You're my first friend here!" She got off. "In another way you're also my first."

'Oh dear.'

"Before I only drank tomato juice and blood bags, but I've never sucked anyone's blood but yours before today." She began reaching out her hands. "Oh it tasted so sweet. So rich! I feel as though I'll never forget it." She then took a bite of Tsukune's neck.

"Urgh… Should've expected that." He jumped away, "I can't carry on with this."

He began running. "What where are you going?"

"Away!"

Tsukune ran through the halls. He knew they were monsters. He knew he could become one too. He had many reasons to not be here. He was not a monster yet and he could get killed here, before he even had a chance to perform his duty in life. He reached the front gate.

His bag was grabbed. He turned to see it was Moka.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't think I should be here." He shook his head, "I shouldn't be in any school. I need to return to the human world."

"What? I don't understand… Humans can be so cruel."

"I know and that's why I must go back." He took a dramatic pause. It wasn't intentional but it helped his point come across,"For I am human and I must fix the human world."

She backed off "You're lying… It can't be." There was terror in her eyes.

"I knew you would look at me that way."

"So it's true…"

"I know you must hate humans. That's ok. Because I don't need anybody for friends anyways!" He waved his arm as if beckoning to something, "I don't need friends that won't even bother to understand my plight in the first place!"

She looked at him in horror. He should've known. He ran off and ignored her pleas for him to come back.

* * *

Tsukune was running through the forest. He was running the same way he came in. Through the graveyard. His thoughts were running rampant. He tripped stopping his fast jog.

He heard a scream coming from behind him. His heroic tendency got the better of his sadism and he ran back. He ripped off a particularly large branch of a tree with the force of his run on his way to the scream.

He ran fast and got there in time to see Moka get thrown into a trunk. He quickly ran over to the big creature and batted it's head with the branch. Barely a scratch.

He needed something heavier. He went over to one of the gravestones and ripped off a cross. He could barely hold it. Saizo whipped his tongue over to him in an attempt to pull away his weapon. He was spouting some crap about him but he didn't care. He rode on the cross as he let Saizo pull it towards him. Against his luck Saizo did not whip his tongue back towards him but rather let go as soon as Tsukune got close.

Tsukune nearly fell over the cross but corrected himself as Saizo threw a fist at him. He blocked it with the cross and it broke in two. There went that plan. He threw both pieces at Saizo and dazed him. Running over to Moka he grabbed her and ran.

"Tsukune you came back."

"Well of course… I can't leave somebody to a person like that."

"Take off my rosary…"

"No."

They reached the bus stop somehow. It was a confusing path to there with twists and turns and all that jazz.

Tsukune dropped Moka off next to the dead tree and ripped out the scarecrow to use as a weapon.

Saizo was nearly there. He could hear him from the trees.

A tongue whipped out of the forest and knocked him aside. He lost the scarecrow as it flew quite aways from him. He was somehow next to Moka.

"Take it off now?"

"Sure." There was not a rosary to be found on moka in a matter of seconds.

Both Vampire and Masked Murderer rose to their feet. Moka was changed. Her hair was grey and her body was more filled out.

"Do you like to hurt people Tsukune Aono?"

* * *

d

The fight lasted fewer than 10 seconds as Moka knocked Saizo over and Tsukune went at his head with the scarecrow.

They walked back to the Academy, not bothering to hide Saizo's body.

They walked through the door's, not bothering to hide the blood covering their bodies.

Tsukune's masked was ripped and one could see his eyes.

Moka's rosario was off and one could see it was in Tsukune's hands.

They walked through the halls as people watched them stain the floor with their crimson footsteps.

Once they reached the dorms they looked each other in the eyes.

Moka looked at Tsukune with a glint in her eye. "Tell me of your purpose and why you seem to think blood spilling will help it."

"Yes… I shall. But first…" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Moka's. She did not hesitate herself and returned the kiss. It was passionate, a fire began that evening as Tsukune decided what he would do.

He would stay… and he would get help from everyone he could from here… they would help him fix the world.

Author's note

Max the Deer: Ramming Survivor

Hear better in forest areas. Can perform a ramming attack.

(Unmentioned abilities) Find more weapons than others in wild areas.

Ruby the Robin: Dodger

Can dodge melee.

(Unmentioned abilities) Enhanced sense of direction.

Kitty the Cat: Sneaky feet

Player harder to detect.

(Unmentioned abilities) Cats will alert wearer of threats.


End file.
